carenthasfandomcom-20200215-history
Deities
Asmodeus, Lord of the Nine Hells - A diabolical god of both trickery and tyranny, and the master of all devilkind. Avandra, the Changebringer - A goddess of good fortune and positive change, associated with travelers, revolutionaries, and the downtrodden. Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon - A lawful good of justice, righteous law, and the protection of the innocent. God of metallic dragons. Bane, the Iron General - A lawful god of war, Bane is in a fierce battle for the domain with Gruumsh. An ascended mortal, Bane is a brilliant tactician, cunning strategist, and brutal dictator. Corellon, the Verdant Lord - A chaotic, fluid god of elves, arts, spring, the dawn, nature, and arcane magic. Lord of the Fey, and fiercely opposed to Gruumsh and Lolth. Erathis, the Lawbearer - The goddess of law, civilization, and order, Erathis works with many figures both good and evil to maintain the growth of civilization. Garl Glittergold, the Jester - A strange god of community and celebration, Garl is the trickster father of the gnomes. Gruumsh, the Ruiner - The wrathful lord of the orcs and the savagery of nature, Gruumsh is a nigh unstoppable force with a bitter rivalry with Bane and Corellon. Ioun, the Knowing Mistress - The extraordinarily wise god of knowledge, magic, and fate. Kord, the Stormfather - A chaotic god of champions, athletes, battles, and tempests, Kord is a champion warrior of the gods. Mask, the Master of Thieves - Once an aspect of the god Sehanine, Mask emerged after Lolth's betrayal as the mysterious master of thieves, and his antics plague mortals and the gods alike. Melora, the Wildmother - A goddess of the wilderness, sea, wildlife, and plants, Melora is fiercely opposed to the overuse of natural resources. Moradin, the Allhammer - The creator of dwarves, Moradin is a god of community and crafters, the family and the forge. Pelor, the Dawnfather - A benevolent god of the sun, Pelor is an enormously popular deity, and he supports rustic rural life and fiercely opposes evil. The Raven Queen, Death's Mistress - The aloof goddess of death, winter, and fate, the Raven Queen ascended to godhood after her death, and she fiercely opposes undead and necromancy. Selune, the Moonmaiden - Once an aspect of the god Sehanine, Selune emerged after Lolth's betrayal as a compassionate guide to travelers, lovers, mothers, and the downtrodden. The goddess of the moon and stars, Selune is closely associated with fertility and prophecy. Shar, the Mistress of Night - Once an aspect of the god Sehanine, Shar emerged after Lolth's betrayal as a cruel, vindictive goddess of grief and the night. Tiamat, the Scaled Tyrant - The cruel goddess of chromatic dragons, Tiamat respects greed, tyranny, and strength. Torog, the King Who Crawls - The broken god of pain, torture, imprisonment, slavery, and the Underdark, Torog is a loathsome being that nevertheless is a key factor in the gods' success against their demonic and primordial foes. Vecna, the Arch-Lich - An ascended mortal, Vecna is the tyrannic god of necromancy, secrets, forbidden magic, and the undead. Zehir, the Serpent King - A wicked deity of murder, snakes, poison, and disease, Zehir is the brutal master of the serpentine yuan-ti.